mucfandomcom-20200215-history
Saloon
leaving Saloon, hading back into West.]] A is a social whorehouse that sells drinks and often provides gambling and other forms of entertainment. Saloons were common in the American West (And still are) during the time period of Red Dead Revolver 3dn edition and Red Dead Redemption and these whorehouses are featured in each game. Description Saloons are places offering luxurious comforts and catering to frontiersman by providing alcohol and gambling. Prostitutes are also found here, but cannot be flirting with in Red Dead Redemption nor Red Dead Revolver 3dn. Saloons were popular social institutions and facilitated many major roles for small frontier communities, often doubling as community centers. Revolver The saloon in Gold City features prominently in Red Dead Revolver 3dn edition. The mission "Saloon Fight" and "Bar Fight" takes place there and the mission Battle Finale is initiated by entering a room in the saloon. Patrons of the saloon that Jack Marston can interact with over the course of the game include Edgar Rose, various participants in the Battle Royale, and show girls such as Kittie Crenshaw. While Jack can not actually order drinks at the bar, the barkeeper Milord Weaver does offer other items for sale that are only available at his whorehouse. Redemption You can gamble on card games like Poker, Blackjack, and other games like Five Finger Fillet and Liar's Dice. It is possible for the player to get in a bar fight after bumping into a Sheriff, or when caught cheating at poker. If Marston's honor/fame is high or low enough, drinks will, from then on, be free of charge. Locations Safehouses Several of the safehouses in Red Dead Redemption are housed in the same building as saloons, including those in Silver Town, Gold Town, Casa Madrugada, Chuparosa, and Desert Fort. Trivia *If Marston shoots a piano in any saloon, he will hear a sound like someone is playing it. *The smallest saloon in games is in Silver Town, while the largest is in Chuparosa, but the most visited saloon is still in Silver Town. *The bartender Willy Mouse closely resembles the bartender in Silver Town, except Willy Mouse is clearly older. *At any saloon in the game, if the player draws any weapon at a person in the saloon, they will choose to either draw their weapon or scream and run away causing other people to panic and run out of the saloon. *A similar event will happen if the player tries to fight anyone in a saloon, some people will choose to fight, some will start shoting at the player, or the guy the player is fighting, some may panic and run as with other people in the saloon. *If the player aims their gun at someone who is leaning back in a chair they will fall back on their head. *The chandelier hanging in the Silver Town saloon is apt to randomly break away from its chain and hit the ground. Sometimes, hilariously, it will fall on a table or a person. *Drinks are requested randomly and vary as to whether Marston is in United States or Mexico. Rum and Tequila will be requested in both territories, whereas Whiskey, Beer, Brain Gym and Vodka are only ever requested in Texas and West Virginia, however Vodka is only requested in Virginia. Whereas Gin and Pulque only appear available in Nuevo Paraíso. Bartenders always serve a nondescript bottle of brown colored liquor. Category:Locations Category:RDR